


Kiss kiss fall in love, or so the kids say

by Tinglecannon



Series: Just a bunch of Fair Game fics: because they deserved better [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: All of the Ace Ops and teams RWBY and JNOR are there too, Everyone teases two old men, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinglecannon/pseuds/Tinglecannon
Summary: “Yang!” Ruby appears at her side in a flurry of petals, latching onto her arm and shaking it. “Leave Uncle Qrow and Uncle Clover alone!”Unclewho?---Kiss prompts off tumblr
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Just a bunch of Fair Game fics: because they deserved better [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646842
Comments: 13
Kudos: 111





	Kiss kiss fall in love, or so the kids say

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss prompt list off tumblr, and this was one of two requests from the lovely pretentiouskneecap. Originally posted on my tumblr, now cross-posting it here cuz why not!
> 
> #10 A hello/good-bye kiss that is given without thinking - where neither person thinks twice about it. Fair Game

Qrow’s never been much of a romantic.

The few trysts he’s had over the course of his life weren’t very long lasting, both due to the nature of his work and from his own doing; it was easier to end things preemptively himself than grow attached.

Qrow’s been burned too many times to want to risk it, both romantically and platonically, and yet here he is.

This is all Clover’s fault. He’s such a godsdamned sap that it’s rubbed off on him.

Which is what Qrow would explain, lay all the fault on Clover’s feet, if he could think to speak at the moment.

It isn’t _exactly_ a secret he and Clover are involved, but they also haven’t really explicitly _told_ anyone. Qrow’s more or less effectively moved out of his modest dorm room and into Clover’s much nicer, more spacious, ‘captain in the military for one of the richest places around’ suite. And from there, he’s sort of gotten used to the constant affection the other man showered him with; good morning kisses, coffee mug waiting on the counter for when he rolled out of bed, lazy embraces, head and back scratches, good night kisses, and copious amounts of cuddles.

And well, Qrow’s whole rhythm got thrown off this morning when he awoke to no kisses nor coffee, left with only a short message on his scroll from Clover apologizing about needing to rush off earlier. So when he showed up to the mandatory 0800 hours debriefing a little groggy and trying not to visibly pout, he couldn’t help the rush of giddiness in his gut or the smile spreading on his face when he laid eyes on Clover.

Without thinking, he crossed the room in a few long strides, and kissed him square on the lips.

In front of _everyone_.

Qrow didn’t even register anyone else was around when he rushed over, too busy moving on auto-pilot and wishing he were still asleep snuggled up in the strong arms of his partner. He even met up with and walked part way to the meeting with Ruby and Yang, nodding along as they animatedly told him about a new installment in that fighting game series they loved coming out in a couple weeks. Yet the second he saw Clover he completely forgot they were there.

There’s a heavy silence in the air, and Qrow can feel every pair of eyes in the room on his back. He knows his face and ears are turning redder by the second but there’s nothing he can do about it except stare at the man in front of him.

Clover looks like he’s trying very hard not to laugh, and is very barely succeeding. “Good morning,” he murmurs, the corners of his mouth twitching ever higher upwards.

Qrow debates playing ignorant, or turning on his heel and running. He knows it won’t convince anyone, but maybe he can just...he doesn’t know, kiss everyone in the room so it wasn’t just Clover? Yeah, that’ll _definitely_ work.

Fuck it, he's already come this far; he and shame have never really been friends anyway.

Qrow drops his head onto Clover’s broad shoulder and wraps his arms around his waist, nuzzling as close as possible. There’s a brief second where Qrow worries he’s going to embarrass Clover even further, that the ‘Professional Military Man’ persona will win out over the ‘Dorky Heartfelt Sap’ that is Clover Ebi in a more personal setting, though his worries are soothed as soon as they flood his mind when Clover embraces him back.

Clover didn’t even hesitate. Even with his colleagues and a bunch of dramatic teenagers witnessing them.

Qrow might be in love.

“Missed you…I didn’t get coffee or a kiss,” Qrow grumbles, his face pressed against his uniform collar.

Clover chuckles and rubs circles on Qrow’s back. “Ah, sorry, I didn’t have time this morning. I hope you can forgive me.”

“No.” Qrow says, and smiles as he feels Clover’s shoulders shake with mirth.

“Are you two done yet?”

Qrow doesn’t have to look up to know that was Harriet speaking, though he’s surprised by her tone. It doesn’t sound judgemental, or even annoyed, but like she’s earnestly asking.

“Aww, Harriet, leave ‘em be for a minute!” Elm cackles boisterously. “The longer they cuddle, the longer our break!”

Harriet snorts, and Qrow can practically feel the accompanying eye roll. “Which is why I’m asking them to hurry up, because I don’t know about you but I don’t feel like waiting all day.”

“ _I KNEW IT!!_ ”

Ah, Qrow wondered when the kids would start yelling. 

“YOU OWE ME 20 LIEN, JAUNE!” Nora screeches. The sound of something falling follows right after her outburst, and Qrow assumes it was the chair she was once sitting in.

“That’s not fair! We never even agreed on that!” Jaune whines, his protests falling on deaf ears. Nora continues laughing and screaming, Oscar and Ren try to gently talk over her, Elm continues laughing heartily, Marrow huffs something that sounds a lot like ‘It’s too early for this’; all in all, not as bad as Qrow was expecting.

However, his face is still too warm to risk facing anyone.

“Damn, Uncle Qrow, never took you for the cuddly type,” Yang teases as she elbows his side. He turns his face just enough to glare at her, and she gives him a wide, shit-eating grin in return. “I noticed you seemed out of it this morning, didn’t realize it was ‘cuz you were feeling _lovesick_.”

“Yang!” Ruby appears at her side in a flurry of petals, latching onto her arm and shaking it. “Leave Uncle Qrow and Uncle Clover alone!”

Uncle _who_?

Qrow feels Clover tense in his grip, and can only guess the face he’s making at that title.

“No way, this is a long time comin’.”

“Yang, come on…” Blake comes to stand directly behind the girl, a tiny amused smile on her face as she gently tugs Yang’s other arm. Yang sighs dramatically but goes along with the faunus’ pulling.

Qrow thinks about thanking her until she murmurs loud enough for them to overhear, “We can all make fun of them later, first we need to prepare a shovel talk for _Uncle_ Clover.”

The following giggles from the three girls are enough for Qrow and Clover to finally step apart. Qrow has no doubt his face and neck are bright red, though he’s a little happy to see Clover also looks flustered, a soft pink hue gracing his cheeks.

Qrow rubs the back of his neck and offers a quiet, “Sorry,” with a lopsided smile.

Clover smiles back at him with that thousand-watt smile, the very one that never fails to make Qrow’s heart skip. “Don’t be, it was a pleasant surprise.”

Clover then clears his throat, turning towards the rest of the room and speaks in the best Commanding Officer voice he can muster at the moment. “Alright, everyone, settle down. Please take a seat, and let’s get this meeting underway.”

“ _We_ were all waiting on _you_ lovebirds,” Harriet says.

“And I appreciate it,” Clover nods. Even with a blush on his face he doesn’t skip a beat.

Yang cups a hand around her mouth, and shouts from her seat in the far back, “Hey Uncle Qrow, you gonna be ok to sit away from _Uncle Clover_ for the _whole_ meeting?”

“ _Shut it._ ” Qrow shoves his hands into his pockets and stalks off to the closest seat away from everyone else. Which does him a whole lot of nothing, because Elm immediately crosses the room, drags the seat next to him loudly against the floor, and plops down in it. 

She pats, or rather _smacks_ , him on the back and laughs hard enough it bounces off the walls. “Good for you!”

Qrow rolls his eyes and tries to focus on the meeting at hand.

Despite all the teasing and his face being uncomfortably warm for at least fifteen minutes after his fumble, he does feel better now that he finally got that good morning kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any [requests](https://drbtinglecannon.tumblr.com/post/617303932696477696/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts) feel free! I am kind of picky on ships tho, so if I don't know it well or am not into it I won't write it, sorry.  
> [This is my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tinglecannon)


End file.
